


A New Captain

by lebedeinetraume



Category: To the Ends of the Earth
Genre: Age of Sail, Bros of Sail, Gen, Sailing, tall ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly recovered Charles Summers has just been given a new command, a beautiful 24-gun frigate named the Shrike and to see him off is a former captain of his who has a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of "To the Ends of the Earth" nor am I making any profit off of these stories. I'm writing them merely for fun and for the practice of storytelling. These stories are set in an alternate universe and are based off of the books as well as the tv mini-series.

Charles Summers stood on the balcony of the hotel, gazing through his glass at the magnificent ship that he was to take command of. It hardly seemed possible that this should be occurring, seeing how it was just a month ago that his last command, the hardy little Brig known as the Spirit, had burnt to nearly nothing during her repairs whilst in port. The cause of the fire was due to negligence by the workers and though Charles was clear from all blame without even a second thought of the matter being given, he still couldn't get the _Spirit_ off of his mind. That was, until yesterday when Edmund had nearly dragged him out of bed, telling him to get his best uniform on, and to be ready to meet someone of some importance from Parliament. When he got back from his engagement, sweaty and hardly able to catch his breath, he was in command of a 24-gun frigate, the _Shrike._  
  
It was a promise of a future and lively hood. Charles was to not just transport the _Shrike_ from one port to another, but to command her, to be her captain. His promotion had been pushed forward and now Charles held no fear of the future. Somehow Edmund Talbot had done it. Somehow this miracle had happened!  
  
'Mr Summers? Forgive me, Captain Summers,' said a voice from behind Charles that caused him to lower his glass in surprise.  
  
'Captain Anderson!' Charles nearly exclaimed and instinctively knuckled his forehead. He smiled nervously as he continued speaking, 'I, I did not know you were in Plymouth!'  
  
'As you were, Captain,' replied Anderson with the usual gruffness in his voice so common onboard that dreadful ship to Sydney Cove. 'I am here on business making sure that everything is in proper order. I had heard about what happened to your ship, the _Spirit_. What was she, a topsail ketch?'  
  
'A Brig, Sir,' replied Charles, gazing intently at the polished uniform that his former captain was wearing. He could hardly believe that this was the same man who, three years before, had been pacing about the quarterdeck of a ship so far out of her prime that it was no surprise that she too had perished by fire. It surprised Charles how elegant the man looked with the gold, white and silver glistening in the dulled sunlight. Then he caught himself and looked into his captain's eyes. He shouldn't have been staring at the uniform so. 'She was a fantastic vessel. She might not have been the mightiest, but she handled quite well.'  
  
'So I've read.'  
  
There was an odd smile in Anderson's voice, which was unusual, for Charles had practically never seen the man perform such an action much less conceive the slightest sign of amusement. Charles shifted from one foot to the next and refrained from fidgeting. He asked meekly, 'What ship do you command now, Sir?'  
  
'My duties do not quite see me out at see as much these days,' replied Anderson calmly. He stepped beside Charles and gazed out at the ships, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
Charles furrowed his brow and turned with him. 'What do you mean, Sir? You still have, you are still...'  
  
Anderson lifted a brow and smirked at Charles's plain confusion but immediately masked this over with a look of surprise border-lining annoyance. 'Mr Summers, I am disappointed in you!'  
  
'Sir?' Charles replied in a soft, gasping breath.  
  
'Do you not recognise the significance of this uniform? After all that you have been taught? I am surprised in you!'  
  
'Admiral...' Charles replied slowly, looking back to the pristine uniform. He quickly looked back to the ships, feeling himself grow red in embarrassment. 'But your duties? Do you not have a ship?'  
  
'I am relocating to the West Indies,' replied Anderson, ignoring the chagrin on Charles's face and turning his attention to the ships.  
  
'Captain, Admiral... Sir, I just want to offer my sincerest congratulations on your promotion,' said Charles and when Anderson saw the earnest gaze of his former first lieutenant, he relented and smiled graciously at him and accepted his out-stretched hand.  
  
'You know, Mr Summers, I truly believe you mean that.  Thank you.' He squeezed Charles's hand and nodded at him. 'Your judgment was one that I could trust, even if you did try my patience and make me wonder if it was truly your own promotion you were trying to preserve or the ships's safety.'  
  
Charles had no answer for Anderson and simply remained silent and attentive. When Anderson saw this, he was again pleased and turned to look at the ships again. 'I will be leaving shortly for the West Indies. I will be remaining there for a great time.'  
  
'I wish you all the best, Admiral,' replied Charles, a smile of affection appearing on his lips as he said those words.  
  
Anderson chuckled and continued, 'I delayed departure by a little.'  
  
'What ever for, Sir?'  
  
Anderson kept his gaze on the ships and asked as he gestured at one, 'Is that your new command?'  
  
'The _Shrike_ , it is indeed, Sir.' Charles stared curiously at him.  
  
'Good, good.' Anderson stood up tall, glanced at Charles, then strode towards the door.  
  
'Admiral, I thought you might stay for a little while longer,' said Charles, pausing after taking a few steps towards him.  
  
Anderson put his hand on the door and said, 'I've accomplished what I came for.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Anderson smiled briefly back at him, then pushed the door open and exited the balcony, his last words echoing in Charles's mind, 'Whatever you do, wherever you go, take good care of my ship!'


End file.
